


Unspoken Needs

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I wish I could name this what I named it in my words drafts, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, it'd be so much easier than thinking up some dumb title, treat yoself Keito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Keito has it bad and rarely gets the chance to relieve himself because who can do something so sinful when you live in a temple. Thankfully a trip to Hokkaido leaves him with his own hotel room where he thinks he's going to spend the night alone.





	Unspoken Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! More work can be found at Swordboys-and-glampires where I take requests.
> 
> I'm looking to take more Halloween requests before the end of the month and also have a multi routed fic lined up.

You weren’t meant for him. He knew that, he’d always known it but shouldn’t he be allowed to have a fantasy every now and then. Every night he’d lay awake, painfully hard, trying to resist the urge to help himself because he knows he’d only ever think of you; it was cruel for him to expect he could put this off any longer. You were a breath of fresh air in his life, maybe if he did this he could just enjoy the rest of the trip in your company and when he looked at you he wouldn’t be besotted with images of you locking those plush lips around the tip of his cock. He shuddered at the thought, you’d look so pretty. He’d never had a crush before, nothing more than a moment of infatuation but this was long and drawn out, a wound in his chest that bled a need for you to just look at him. It still shocked him how much you wanted to hang out with him, he was more of an office busy-body than the cool idols you were surrounded by; he couldn’t remember the last day where you didn’t make at least one special trip to come and see him- though Eichi usually tried to hog your attention, followed by Tori and Wataru he struggled to get a word in edgeways.

There was a deep ache in his gut whenever he thought about you, equal parts romantic and perverted and even though he’d tried to put a wall up to stop such inappropriate feelings you wouldn’t let him have a moments rest; you even showed up in his dreams. It started out innocent enough, glimpses of dates he wanted to take you on, holding your hand as he walked you home in the autumn, leaves crunching underfoot, and your warm hand linked with his. Dreams slowly progressed to sleepovers, deep kisses, having you in his lap, in his bed, in your bed, so many places he wanted to claim you for himself and every morning he’d wake up cheeks flushed with shame and arousal. He’d never allowed himself to touch until now.

You’d spent the day together, out on a trip to Hokkaido in the bitter cold where you clung to him like a shivering koala while he tried to rid the image of you giving yourself to him from his mind. He wanted to be able to enjoy you, he had to do something. Thanking the gods he’d landed a solo room he let his hand wander from the elastic band of his underwear down his happy trail, eyes already shut as he replayed last night’s dreams. His cock was already throbbing in his palm, he wondered how long he’d last after denying himself for so long. So rarely did he get to gasp and moan out loud, it felt too sinful at home but in a hotel room, all by himself, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to speak your name as he began pumping his length, gripping tight around the base and rubbing a thumb over his slit.

He imagined it was you, your hand pleasuring him and when he spat on his palm he thought of your mouth replacing that hand. He’d been blessed with picture perfect memory, being able to imagine and see anything he wanted; you’d whisper his name, with your arms around his neck as he pounded his hips to yours, kissing and drinking in all the sounds you made just for him and he’d smell your scent as he left his marks on your skin. He wanted to hear you moaning his name, praising him for loving you so amazingly and making him feel so loved, like you already did. “____”, he didn’t have to keep his voice quiet, nobody could hear his desperate plea for you as he brought himself closer to orgasm. “_____, _____, ______.” It flowed so beautifully from his lips, like they were made for moaning your name.

“Keito?”, a knock on the door brought him back to his senses. His cheeks flushed an even darker red as the realisation that it was you. His heart was in his throat as you knocked again and he scrambled for his clothes. Unlatching the door, he looked at you, trying to decipher just how much you’d heard.

“Are you alright? It’s… late.” He tried his best to maintain that cool aura he liked to think he normally exuded but your wide-eyed stare left him more vulnerable than when he was pumping his cock and calling your name. “____?” gulping in anticipation he stepped back, allowing you to walk in.

“I… there’s kinda been an invasion in my room. A lot of “nightmares” you know? I think they wanted to play sleepover with me but I wanted y- I wanted to sleep. It’s improper I guess, I’m putting on you just like they put on me. I’ll go, I’ll go.”

Keito caught you by the elbow. He knew he’d heard you catch your tongue just there, had you had the same sordid plans that he had? Either way he didn’t care, you wanted somewhere to sleep and he had a bed all to himself. If you wanted him to he’d sleep on the floor but really he hoped you might want him close by, it was a cold night after all and that nightie you were wearing didn’t look anywhere near appropriate for the weather. “I want you to stay.”

You avoided his gaze, pulling your arm away from his grip until you were holding his hand and pulling him towards the bed. “I heard, you know. I think… I think I know what you were doing and,” your voice seized to a quiet whimper as a sudden twinge of doubt seeped into your mind. He let you lead him, understanding what you were offering as you pushed him to sit on the bed. You stood between his legs, nervously drifting closer to him for the kiss you’d both been craving for months on end but he couldn’t wait any longer and pressed his lips to yours.

The relief was instant, that wound and ache he’d felt both intensified and healed in waves of warmth and he’d never kissed another person before but instinct told him how he should move his lips in a rhythm with yours. He drank in your delighted gasps, no longer having to rely on an imagination that paled towards this, accepting every ounce of passion you put into the kiss until he got greedy enough to tease at your lips with his tongue. In theory he’d always thought it was a disgusting practise but now he had you in front of him, giving him access he wanted to experience every part of you in every way he could. Every noise you made rang through his body straight to his cock which was already straining to get out of his underwear, which you were already tugging at. It was his turn to moan when you touched him with the hand he’d been thinking about not even half an hour before and he bucked his hips, not caring how desperate it made him look as you made such little effort to leave him a hot mess. He bit at you lip, stifling himself as you tightened your grip, pumping his cock up and down until he knew you could feel him stiffening even more as he prepared to release.

You let him go, his cock hard and heavy still stood up and swaying as he tried to follow your lips with his. Gentle, sweet kisses peppered along his jaw kept him dizzy as you whispered dirty promises and pulled back to remove the nightie he’d been worrying about before. It was then he noticed that with his robe discarded before he’d even touched the bed and you taking his underwear the both of you were completely naked. He couldn’t resist pulling you close for another kiss, enjoying the sensation of skin to skin, especially his cock pressed against your stomach. “Are we going to…” he trailed off as you attacked his lips with a barrage of kisses that began to trail down his jaw, then his neck and collarbones, his chest and further down to his thighs that you were now kneeling between. Keito could feel your breath on his cock and suddenly he was happy he didn’t blow his load before when you’d been using your hand. “Please”.

He couldn’t stand teasing very well but luckily you were far too inclined towards wanting to please him. Licking from the base to tip a few times, making sure he was wet all around before you pressed the thick tip of his cock past your lips you were rewarded with his groans and the feeling of a hand pressed to the back of your head. You wasn’t sure how much of him you could take but a sense of pride made you want to swallow all 8 inches down, even if it pushed to your throat. It was easy to tell he was holding himself back, keeping control so he didn’t start fucking your mouth the way you sometimes wanted him to. Every suck, swirling your tongue as much as you could, he dripped salty precum onto your tongue and surprisingly you enjoyed it- you were only more determined to take his load in your mouth. He couldn’t last long, this was his first and now you were using your hand at the same time to work him at the base of his cock so you could focus on lapping up the cum he was about to give you. You felt him throbbing, his moaning got louder and your name was the only thing you could make out. It was almost like you could feel it shooting up his cock, you definitely felt it spurting into your mouth wave after wave until you couldn’t keep it all inside and it began to overflow past your lips. You didn’t want to waste any of his cum but at the same time you wanted him to watch as you swallowed his load, at least now you’d get to lick your lips for all that had spilled and watch him as he shuddered in pleasure.

It was cute, seeing him so shaken but still he reached for you to come and sit with him. He didn’t even care that he could taste his own cum in your mouth, in fact a part of him got a kick out of it and he could feel his cock tingling with excitement like he wanted to do it all again right now. He didn’t want clothes yet, he didn’t want to lose this beautiful sight before him and have the night end soon. Keito guided you back to lie in the middle of the bed, you were almost swallowed up by the plush pillows and he kneeled over you to enjoy the delicate curves of your frame and every little detail he’d remember for the rest of his life. “So beautiful.” He started his kisses much like you had, making the same trail you had on his body- though he paid extra attention to your pert nipples, sucking them one at a time while he rolled which ever was free between pinched fingers. He wanted to spend the rest of the night playing with your chest but when he noticed your hand wandering he pinned them above your head, “Be a good girl and keep them there while I taste you.”

He wasted no time, immediately dipping down to open your legs and fearlessly delve his tongue between your pussy lips. You were already so wet, it connected to his tongue in long strings and he wondered how amazing it’d feel to bury himself to the hilt and fuck you senseless. This part of you belonged to him, you tasted divine and he’d never allow another to take you from him. The way you smelled and sounded and looked, it was all for him and as he fucked you with his tongue you pushed your hips down to meet him. His name sounded just as good in your mouth as it did in his dreams, he hoped some of the others might hear and know and understand that from now on they couldn’t steal this from him. Keito hooked his arms under your legs, forcing them to open further as he swiped long licks with the flat of his tongue all the way up you slit until he met that bundle of nerves that made you scream his name louder still.  His fingers pushed inside you, curling like he’d done this a thousand times before and knew exactly where you needed to be touched and he heard it in your breathy whines that you were cumming. He felt you around his fingers and your juices gushed past, he carried on flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue until you stopped rocking your body up and down the bed. One final lick to sate the curiosity on if you would taste different after an orgasm and he was snuggling beside you.

You were panting as you turned to him, wanting to be held which he was more than happy to oblige with. He’d already found his favourite place to rest his arm and as you nuzzled to his chest he’d never felt more content with his otherwise simple life. Muttered confessions followed, he already knew but he needed to tell you about all the days he’d wasted convincing himself you’d never be his. It was heaven to know your touch this way. Despite the cold neither of you had pulled up the quilts, instead enjoying the heat of each other’s worn out bodies as you hitched your leg over him.

“So,” your mischievous tone had recovered in full as you pressed your body close to his, “Round two, love?”

He was already hard and you’d so conveniently lined yourself up with him, though he knew you’d done this absolutely on purpose. “I don’t think we’ll make it downstairs tomorrow at all.”


End file.
